1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a track light device, more particularly to a modular track assembly for slidably mounting a track light.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display cabinet is equipped with a light source, e.g., a track light for illuminating objects, e.g., jewelry or antiques, and for improving their aesthetic appeal.
Taiwanese Utility Model Patent No. M289833 discloses a track light device that includes a conventional track assembly and a lamp coupled slidably to the conventional track assembly. However, the conventional track assembly usually has a fixed size. Thus, a conventional track assembly with a specific size may not be available for fitting the display cabinet that is used to display the objects.